Hope for Destiny
by hellsbells101
Summary: Picks up where Snarky Scientist can smile left the action. When Dr Cooper is asked to work with Dr Rush things become interesting. Can they get Destiny working like it once did and how will the crew manage day-to-day life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Stargate Universe, all rights belong to their owners

This will be a broader based ficlet collection about the Destiny Crew that was spawned from the original ficlet collection 'Snarky Scientist can Smile'. I recommend reading that fic first so this makes sense. The first chapter is for Samcarter2 who suggested a fic based around TJ reaction to the party. Secondly for Edwina B. Karch who asked where the sequel was!

1. Smiley Faces

It had been a week since the meeting took place, when the command crew decided to move forward and get Destiny working. Changes were apace and people started being proactive.

Elizabeth and Rush found a table to eat. Chloe and lt Scott joined them at the table.

"How are you today?"

Elizabeth was pretending to be disgruntled, "We are eating as Eli refused to leave us alone until we did."

Chloe was amused, "Yes well he is one of several people who seem to be on a permanent high."

Scott observed, "TJ seems to be the happiest one."

Rush and Cooper shared a knowing glance. Chloe noticed the silent communication, "You know something?"

Rush was a little smug, "I'll leave this one to women's intuition."

Elizabeth seeing that she had everyone's rapt attention, "Well once they had their first dance the colonel and lieutenant were should also take into account that, after the colonel used the stones on Wednesday, he stopped wearing his wedding ring.

Rush couldn't stop his snigger at the looks of identical shock on the young couples face. Both Chloe and Matt had their mouths forming perfect o's.

Having finished their meals they excused themselves and both struggled to keep straight faces when Lt Johnson walked past them, especially as she still had the widest smile. Elizabeth was pleased if TJ was happy then hopefully so was the colonel , "Hey think we'll be able to work in peace?"

"We can hope…"

It was ironic neither thought themselves to be optimistic. Still it was the prevailing mood amongst the crew and was becoming infectious.

A/N As before I write off a basic prompt. IF anyone has any suggestions then please let me know!


	2. powers and doors

A/N I'm glad that people are still enjoying this fic! I hate that it has taken me so long to update the fic!

**No 2: Power and doors**

**The day was fairly quiet and Eli, Rush and Cooper were able to work unhindered. Well that was until the afternoon; a panicked message came through. It seemed that some people were taking the time to enjoy Valentines day. Okay so they'd missed the original date but two weeks late was better than not at all.**

**The trouble with this is that it encouraged the crew to find various hidden nooks and cranies. One such couple had found a place. The problem with the place was that it hadn't been checked.**

**Now instead of enjoying a romantic date they were frantically panicking as the door had sealed shut and was removing all the oxygen.**

**Once the announcement had come through all picked up the necessary equipment.**

**--------**

**It was a simple matter for Rush and Cooper to override the doors. They had both noticed the problems with overriding the individual protocols. Due to this they decided to turn one of the portable computers into something that held a variable hack programme. The code was incredibly clever in that it worked on the production used in car production. The programme was half complete and could then be completed by either scientist with the unique coding, it was allowing them to hack the protocols in half the time they were before. **

**What truly made both scientists uncomfortable though was the overly enthusiastic hugging they were subjected to from the relieved couple. The sniggers they'd heard from Eli promised retribution they after all weren't very tactile people.**

**Then again Elizabeth just started planning after all April fool's day was coming up and it would be a shame to let that day pass without coming up. Nicholas saw the look that crossed his lover's face and just knew she was planning something. Having felt better having sufficiently chewed out the stupid couple he dragged Lizzie off to find out her evil plan.**

**If anyone had walked past his quarters they would have been concerned by the main laugh, and the loud exclamation of, "that's bloody brilliant," in a broad scot's accent.**

**Next up. April fool's day!**

**A/N As always please read and review. I like to know what people think. Any suggestions or prompts given I am happy to give a go.**


	3. moods and colours

A/N I know the idea of a replicator is a little star trekish but please go with it for the sake of the fic.

I fixed this and the last chapter so they are not in bold or so i hope!

**No: 3 Mood and Colours**

The Brit's have a strong tradition of pranking people on April fools day and Rush and Elizabeth thought it would be a travesty if the event were not marked in someway.

When Liz had dragged him to her quarters, he could tell she had something planned. Of course, this set off warning bells in his own mind. Rush knew that when Lizzie usually had that glint in her eye something was about to explode. He was fairly sure that nothing would be detonating but you could never be too sure.

Lizzie pouted as she explained her plan. It seemed her first instinct was towards an explosion but she knew that that would not be allowed. Her second thought ran to a more childish prank but one that could be very amusing.

"You actually managed to figure out how the replicators create the shampoo?"

She nodded, "Well it wasn't so hard once I analysed some."

Rush was actually shaking his head, "So you actually figured how to change the chemical composition."

He was fixed with a glare that asked him if he was seriously asking that question. He smiled and hook his head ruefully, "Right daft question."

She smiled impishly, "I'll forgive you now the question is what colour will you tolerate your hair being black or red?"

Rush could see where she was taking this, "It will be a shame for your locks beautiful locks but I think we should be black like our moods so often are."

Elizabeth nodded, "So the marines shall have pink hair, the scientists green and the civillians blue with the scientist having a luminous red."

Rush liked the idea, she was clever also in pranking themselves then it wasn't so obvious who was behind the act.

If he had to confess though the idea of seeing Col Young with pink hair meant his face lit with a brilliant smile. He hugged lizzie and kissed her soundly, "We must make sure Eli directs a kino in their direction."

She broke the kiss, "Of course. Now we have a few hours before we need to act."

Never let it be said that they couldn't make an efficient use of their time.

**________________**

**Next up : Reactions and further pranks after all it's a day that needs to be lived to its fullest. Let me know any good suggestions!**


	4. suits you sir

**No 4: Suits you Sir.**

When Greer had woken up with a pink crew cut, he had been less than amused. Still he resolved to let it roll of his back until, he could find out the culprit, and then he could plan a retaliation. Seeing little else he could do, he went to breakfast. His mood was lightened just slightly when he saw Dr Parks walk past with bright red hair and the civilian she was talking with was sporting a fetching blue do.

It seemed then that it wasn't an individual prank but rather ship wide. As he made his way to the mess hall, he noticed more and more people all seemed to fall into a certain category.

However, when he entered the canteen Greer had to draw on all his military training. Entering through the door with his familiar cane was Col Young, still having to respect one's superior when they have bright pink hair is a little hard.

Eli walked in to the room sporting his red hair and made his way over to the most infamous couple abroad Destiny, "Hey how come you have normal colour."

Liz smirked, "Perhaps they figured it suited my mood."

Eli wasn't even going to argue the point as more of the command crew came to sit down. Col Young was trying to muster all the dinity, Liz with an impish grin, "Still not sure what it says about the military personnel."

Greer smirked, "I don't know I think the pink suits me."

Liz with an absolutely straight face, "Yes it suits you sir."

The upshot being that Rush who was drinking his coffee couldn't help but spit his drink out. Liz absent mindedly tapped his back. He was still chuckling, "I can't believe you just said that."

Seeing the clueless looks of the table's occupants Liz shrugged, "It's a British thing."


	5. Hell of a woman

A/n Based on what I know from the episode. I can't wait to get home and be able to watch the second half of the season.

**No 5: Hell of woman**

**When Young returned without Rush, Liz felt as if the bottom of her world had fallen out. It was stunning that she didn't realise how much she cared for him until he was gone. Affection had very quietly turned into the real thing.**

**Young was looking a little guilty and thought did not sit well with Liz. Since their relationship had started she had really opened up but with Rush gone, she was back to being her Ice Queen self. In reality Eli was the only one that could stand in the same room as her without being assaulted verbally or physically. Young knew things were becoming bad when even Marines start avoiding Cooper.**

**There fight had occurred and he had gone without much effort. To him he tried to rationalise it that he couldn't do more or both would have been stranded. In hindsight he realised what a mistake he had made, he had let his personal feelings overshadow everything.**

**He entered the control room and winced, Eli wasn't there only Dr Cooper. The look she graced him with was one that you wouldn't even give your worst enemy. It felt like the ship's temperature had dropped several degrees, "Get the hell out of here."**

"**Excuse me."**

**The look of disgust was replaced with real loathing, "Military arrogance cost me my husband and childish military stupidity may have cost me my second love."**

**Young's eyes widened at that statement, he hadn't realised that they were that serious. Cooper did not give him chance to recover, "I'll make it clear to you. I haven't given up hope he'll return. You had better hope that I cling to that ridiculously small sliver of hope. You see the minute that dies I'm going to make your life a living hell. I'll keep this ship alive and running but any way that I can make your life hell, I will. NOW PLEASE GET OUT"**

**He left the room with as much dignity as he could. He realised startlingly that her threat had struck him as serious. He shook his head he had to let go of this stupid hatred. Strangely he found himself hoping that Rush found a way back because disconcertingly he wasn't sure who would come out on top.**

**A/N I'm so sorry for the long update time and thank you to all the readers who have kept with this story. There will not be another update until least July. Unfortunately, I haven't been in the UK for the last four months so I haven't caught the second half of the season. Therefore until I watch it and gain some inspiraton I won't be updating.**


	6. Instincts

**No 6 Instincts**

Dr Cooper was tired and missing her partner but even so, she was not stupid and she could definitely see that something was very wrong with the young Miss Armstrong. It was nothing overt but something just didn't sit right with her, her instincts were warning her.

She decided to trust her gut. Many were surprised when she went and sat with another person at Lunch. In truth though she found herself enjoying the young medic's company and it stopped people sending those pitying glances.

"Hello TJ."

"Dr Cooper. How are you this morning?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm relieved that no one has done anything stupid it is a little tiring overseeing two departments. That being said I need you to do something. On a pretext can you get a sample of Chloe's blood and compare it."

Tj looked up sharply, "Why would I be doing that?"

Liz looked her earnestly, "I feel something wrong and I've learnt to trust my instincts. Get a copy if I am being paranoid better to be safe than sorry." She sighed, "God I miss Nick he knows he to calm me down."

Tj gave her a sympathetic look, "I'll get it, in truth I thought something was off also. What if you're right?"

She had a steely look in her eye, "I found out where they have Nick and Chloe and then I get creative."

Young had spoken with TJ when they'd retired for bed the evening before. He'd explained everything and they'd spoken about everything. Young had come to the realisation that he needed to grow up. He'd made TJ laugh when he said that he hoped that Rush was okay because he thought Cooper would find a way to end him.

TJ smirked but her response wasn't reassuring for him, "We've shared stories she won't kill you. I just have to make sure she won't cut off your favourite appendage."

It was as Cooper left though that she privately undertood the feeling that Young had tried to convey. If anyone had been stupid enough to attack Nick or this ship the they best have a will written.


	7. Fightback

**No 7 Fightback**

Rush became aware of his surroundings slowly and knew he was in trouble. He remembered the fight with Young and everything else was a blur. He tried to focus his memory and more information became clearer. He remembered trying top fix the other systems of the alien ship from the rockslide.

He looked around the ship and found that he was alone and the room appeared sealed off. He took account of himself physically, he felt he was okay and attempted to stand up straight. He was relieved when he found that he could in fact stand on his own two feet. The door controls were fairly simply to hack and he went through walking cautiously.

To his horror the next room contained an unconscious Chloe. She was attached to various wires, he quickly found the computer interface to make sure he could rouse her safely. The monitors showed that the wires were merely feeding her a sedative. So he gently detached the wires and waited for her to regain consciousness.

She was very disorientated and very confused at seeing Rush, "I don't understand Col Young said you were lost. Dr Cooper was devastated."

Chloe was surprised by the uncharacteristic show of emotion. She could clearly see the pang of longing on his face.

The doctor saw her characteristic fire come to the fore, "Do we have a plan?"

His brogue was a little thicker, "Oh yes we Fightback."


	8. Merryhell

**No 8 Running Riot **

TJ had been quietly observing the young woman who had raised the initial suspicions of the head linguist/scientist. She had in fact come to the same conclusion as Dr Cooper. It wasn't anything major but to her eyes it seemed as if their was an air of indifference around the young women. The key thing though was the interaction between her and Matt.

TJ had figured the best way as to get her into the Medbay without arousing suspicion. She approached the couple, "I need you both to come in for physicals. I'm getting the crews baseline data."

Matt wasn't suspecting anything so amiably replied, "Sure thing TJ we will be there soon enough."

She watched the flash of alarm that crossed Chloe's face but TJ knew that if she was an impostor there was no way she could disagree without drawing unwanted attention. They came into the Medbay and she drew the bloodwork as a standard test. Chloe seemed relieved to be able to leave.

TJ examined the blood against an earlier sample. She just cursed it seemed their suspicions were confirmed and then wondered what they would do. She headed toward the control room; hoping that Everett was also there.

She noted as she entered that the tension in the room meant he was probably there. One look was all she needed to know that they had managed to confirm the data in some other way.

"So what now?" TJ asked the room in general.

Liz had a grin that wasn't particularly reassuring, "I find a way to turn our empty weapon pods into active ones."

Young expanded, "We've received a communication from Rush. It appears that they are for the moment safe and at large on the ship."

TJ assimilated all this, "Well that is good news did it say anything else."

Eli looked up from his console, "Well we now know how they are trying to infiltrate us. Dr Rush gave us their current co-ordinates and is about to cause merry-hell on their ship."

Liz smiled, "We've learnt that Revenge is a dish best served cold. All Nick asked was that I give him a warning before I start having fun."

TJ figured that it said something about how well the scientists knew each other and for that matter how well suited; they were for each other.

Could she almost feel sorry for the aliens for stirring up their wrath?

Nah she was more worried about keeping her boyfriend in one piece.

a/n This little arc is coming to a close. As always please read and review and let me know what you think. I am willing to listen to suggestions!


	9. Exit Stage Left

**No 9: Exit stage left**

**The place was going to light up like a Christmas tree if Liz had her way. They were still in the control room and she was not going to stand around waiting for them to get moving. She stood up in a fluid motion, "Colonel can I borrow Sgt Greer? I believe he is the demolitions expert."**

**Greer walked through the bay doors to see the petite scientist neck deep in a broken apart weapons pod. He walked up, "Doc I was told to report to you."**

**She looked up from her weapon, "Need some help for ideas. These need to go boom when they are dropped."**

**Greer saw someone who shared his love of explosives, "I'm always happy to help things along. Let's get started."**

**On the enemy ship, Rush was hacking the systems. He needed a lot of information, mainly where the ships were being held. They both knew once they had messaged the information they would have to move quickly.**

**He rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration, "How do we keep their attention long enough to slip away?"**

**Chloe employed her knowledge of being in Politics, "Why not misdirect them? If they have to fix all the problems that you can create they won't notice us slipping away."**

**He respected Chloe a great deal and had been impressed by her cool head in this situation, "Right you are lass. Let's start small so I can judge their reactions."**

**The ridiculous nature of having the aliens run around after what were in effect little gremlins helped lift their mood a little. Chloe was amazed at how incredibly calm he was, "How can you be so calm?"**

**Rush wondered how to truly answer that question, "Well I'm focussing on the problem in hand. I also know that we need to find a way to get off this ship before Lizzie finds a way to blow this ship to high heaven."**

**Chloe laughed at the slightly dopey look on the feared scientists face, "You seem proud of that fact."**

**Rush smirked, "Aye I am lass. I know that she will stop at nothing, just like I wouldn't."**

**As if to confirm that statement, his pad bleeped with a scrambled communication. The wide smile reassured Chloe more than any words could, "Like I said Lass. Time to exit stage left, Lizzie is about to have fun."**

**With all the distractions that Liz and Greer had arranged the aliens did not notice their missing captives. The first ship to land and disembark was Greer and Scott. The Sergeant had a massive grin on his face, "Doc you give the best presents."**

**Liz relieved that Nick was only on the other side of the hull laughed, "What can I say it's a hobby. The only present I want is Nick returned."**

**Next up: Reunions **


	10. Reunion

Reunion

Liz could not help but have a small smile at Greer's enthusiasm. She could afford to relax a little but she knew that the only real way she could relax was when she saw Nick's face again.

She offered the sergeant a small smile, knowing that Nick was only on the other side of the hull, "What can I say it's a hobby. The only present I want is Nick returned."

The sergeant could see how much the idea that appealed to her. He gave her a cheeky grin, "Just remember to keep any meetings PG until you're in your own quarters."

She offered him a wry smile, "I'll do my best to contain myself but I offer no promises. . . "

Her voice trailed off as she saw the other alien vessel finally come to a stop. She was joined by an anxious Matt obviously waiting to meet his partner. She honestly could not remember the minutes afterwards just the overwhelming joy of knowing that Nick was actually here with her.

She ran forward and engulfed him in hug. Nick was more than happy to reciprocate and she heard his soft Scottish tones.

She reluctantly raised her head from his shoulder, "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm good. I'm more worries for the lass but Lt Johnson seems to have her in hand."

She gave him a soft smile and her hand squeezed his, "Good lets get out of here."

She turns to Colonel Young with a defiant look, "For the next eight hours unless we're going to die we don't want to be disturbed.

The Colonel gave the feisty scientist a bemused look,, "I'll make sure that is understood."

Liz gave him a searching look wondering if they were finally beginning to reach an understanding. At this very moment she was preferring to drag Nick back to their quarters and lose herself in him. The idea seemed to be one shared by Rush because as soon as they got through the doors. She found herself pushed up against the wall as Nick tried to climb inside her. It was a great irony that for two geniuses thought became irrelevant as good old fashioned touch became a better form of communication.


End file.
